


With Her I Have Gone

by Bird_That_Flies_At_Dawn



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_That_Flies_At_Dawn/pseuds/Bird_That_Flies_At_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She doesn't remember us," Edward said. Bella turned her red eyes to Renesmee, smirking. The Cullens were her constant disgrace, and because of some foolish idea they were changing her wild life. Imprinting and love? Those didn't exist for the damned. Or did they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Her I Have Gone

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi guys! I'm new to this site, but I can also be found on Fanfiction and Dokuga. I hope you like this story. :) I originally posted this story on Fanfiction, just by the way.

AN: Yay! I have been thinking about writing this story for a while now, and I am very excited for it. Yay again! Not every chapter will be in third person POV, actually, it will probably only be this one.

Third Person POV

Bella crouched quietly in the bushes at the edge of the clearing. She remained unseen by the red-furred werewolf and the small vampire-human hybrid. The young girl giggled, amused by the wolf's immature behavior as it tried to catch her attention. The wolf ran off, trying to convince the young hybrid to follow in his game of tag. Before the girl could run after him though, Bella stepped out of the bushes. "Renesmee."

Renesmee turned her head and smiled when she saw her mother. She was constantly warned to stay away from the "dangerous and unpredictable vampire," but she continued to visit with her mother anyway. She could never understand how her family claimed Bella was harmful. Her mother was always so gentle to her. She ran at her vampire parent. "Mommy!"

Bella smiled lovingly and caught the girl. "I know that I have seen you many times before, but it's getting hard to visit you with Edward and Jacob always there to protect you," Bella informed the small child. Renesmee didn't look any older than five, and was actually younger due to her odd aging. Bella figured it would be easy to convince the child to go with her, and she would have to if she planned on seeing her daughter any longer. Edward and Jacob were catching on to her visits.

"No! You have to keep coming!" Renesmee exclaimed. She was terrified of the fact that she might never see her mother again, and she knew she'd do anything to avoid that fate.

"If you really want to keep seeing me, then come with me," Bella suggested, holding out her hand and hoping that her young daughter would take it.

Renesmee hesitated for a moment, but then smiled up at her mother and took the waiting hand. "I'll go because then we can always be together."

"Yes, always," Bella whispered as she pulled Renesmee into her arms. She took off running to get away from the clearing and the family that would pursue the child. The pair had many problems to face in the near future, but Bella would make sure that being apart wasn't one of them.

AN: Please review and let me know what you think!

Edited and Revised: June 30, 2012


End file.
